


CosplayTale

by MarsUnion (marsunion)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is cosplaying, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsunion/pseuds/MarsUnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys totally wants to go to a human anime convention cause why wouldn't she? But she's obviously a little shy, so everyone dresses up to go with her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CosplayTale

OH MY! I FEEL SO POWERFUL.

**yeah. bro, you look pretty... yangin'.**

SANS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll post all my art of the same vein, cause most of them are already sketched out. But I've decided Mettaton would be an amazing Jojo, but I'm not sure who. Any suggestions?   
> Also, if you wish to follow me on tumblr, I'm marsunion.tumblr.com.


End file.
